Daughter of the Wolverine
by Lady Kaeru
Summary: Hey folks...I'm back and adding new chappy's to this story. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not make any claim on any characters other than Madison and Akime.

Chapter 1: Meet Madison

Kurt Wagner sat in the library, trying to make sense of the new staff member that had just joined last week. There was something about her that he couldn't place and it was something about her mutation. She seemed to be so much like his sister, Rogue, and then she wasn't. He pretended to turn the page with his tail, and looked up as he heard someone enter. It was her.

" Oh...Hi..Sorry if I disturbed you..."

" Nein...You didn't...Vas ees your name again?"

" Madison...Madison Enright." she whispered. She looked around and then lifted a book from the shelf and brought it down. " You're Kurt right? Ororo told me about you."

" Und vas did she say?" Kurt said, raising a perceptive eyebrow. He was curious now as to what Ororo had to say about him.

" Sorry," she smiled, looking at Kurt with sapphire eyes, " can't tell ya...It's against all rules of the Woman's handbook to Girl Talk..." She was irresistibly beautiful, with a bronze tan to offset her snow white hair, and pearl white teeth. She had her hair up at the moment, but Kurt could tell it was very long. She looked as if she stood at at least five foot five, with him at five eight, and had a look about her that related her to Logan.

" Enright..."

" I have no clue who my father is..." She lied. " Professor Xavier is my surrogate uncle." She said immediately. " Logan asked me that question about a million times."

Kurt smiled. Logan was his best friend, with Scott not far behind and all three were drinking buddies. " How old ahr you?" he said absent mindedly.

" Logan asked me that too...I'm twenty two.."

" Ah...Old enough to legally get drunk off your ass..."

" How old are you?" she replied.

" Same as you ahr..." Kurt smiled at her a moment. There was something different about her. She was irresistible alright, physically and personality wise. " I'm vonderink...vould you like to have dinner sometime vit me?"

Madison smiled at him once more, her eyes showing her pleasure. " I would love to Kurt...When? I have classes to teach the whole week. Maybe Saturday at seven?"

" Zat vorks..." he smiled. " Vas do you teach?"

" French, art, and humanities." she replied. " Language skills are very important, and Uncle Charlie wanted me to teach art and humanities...I had to do a lot of research for that class and still am."

" Sucks for you...Ah! I'm sorry, but I must leave you now...I have my own class to teach at ze moment. Advedasan!" He smiled, flashing his fangs at her, and disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Madison smiled to herself as Logan came inside, walking up to her.

" You little flirt...I heard the whole conversation down the hall..." Logan whispered hoarsely. " You didn't even tell him I'm your dad."

" Come off it...I didn't know until last night anyway..." She stuck her tongue out at him and walked away.

Kurt looked at the seven students that had offered to learn German from him and smiled a moment. " Frau Lien..."

" Ja?" Jubilee replied.

" Tell me vas zis means..." he spoke. As he turned, Madison slipped in, unnoticed ( or so she thought), and watched him write on the board. He was perched on a stool, writing neatly in German, though impaired by his three digits, and his tail was twitching unconsciously.

" Um...Who is standing behind me?" Jubilee said. She looked to Madison, then to Kurt and smiled. She likes him...She thought to herself. Madison was beautiful in her unique way, but she could tell that she needed to talk to Kurt.

" Exactly...Ah...Hallo Madison...Class, zis ees Frau Enright, or as her french students vould say, Mademoiselle Enright." He smiled at her, and climbed off of his perch, stretching his legs.

" Guten morgen Frau Enright..." the students said.

" Guten morgen to all of you as well. Kurt...Would you mind if I stole you away from your class?"

Kurt smiled skeptically, then looked at his students. There was Kitty, Jubilee, his younger sister Rogue, Bobby Drake, John, Judas, and Akime, a very unique young woman from Japan. Jubilee and Rogue smiled a girlish smile towards Madison and then gave Kurt a very rigorous nod. " Ja...Class deesmeessed.." he said. He waited until all his students had left and looked to Madison. She was in a smock now and had a painter's easel in her hand. " Vas do you need?"

" A model? Only if you want...I dismissed my humanities class early so I could do a portrait for my art class to teach them shading techniques with paint. You were the first person that came to mind...Logan wouldn't be caught dead doing what I'm about to ask you..."

" Vas..."

Kurt sat in Madison's classroom, all curtains drawn as he sat with nothing but a towel in his lap. He was staring at her with the utmost annoyance and yet held a smirk on his face. " So...how ahr you so buddy- buddy vit Logan?"

" I should've told you this earlier, " she sighed, picking up a deep green tube. " Logan's my biological father...You know how he can't remember anything before nearly twenty years ago?"

Kurt nodded.

" Well, he was married to my mother, Elina Enright, and was taken after my seventh birthday. She searched for him for seven years, gave up, but then she was killed by Sabertooth not even seven months ago. The bastard tried to kill me, but I was too strong power wise for him."

" I've been meanink to ask...Vas ees your mutation?"

" Something close to Rogue's...I can absorb the powers of other mutants through bodily fluid contact...Say we were to have sex right here, right now..." she began.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the analogy.

" If you were to spew inside, I'd absorb your teleporting power, permanently, and we'd be linked for about three days, maybe more, because of it...It goes the same with blood. But the main problem is...If anyone found out my true mutation outside the X-men, I'd be in some serious shit. The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants could knick my wrist and themselves too, and make me absorb their powers, but I could go into a state of shock, and possibly die." She looked at Kurt, in a towel herself, and then to the mirror.

" Zat really sucks for you..." he said, looking towards the curtains. " Vas does Logan t'ink of me?"

" I don't know..." Madison said thoughtfully, tapping the wooden end of her paintbrush to her lips. " We don't talk much. But I'd like to find out what I think of you." She shrugged girlishly and continued to paint, Jean suddenly rushing in.

" Kurt! Madison! War room...Now!" She said, panting.

" Can't we get dressed?"

" Hurry up...I'll meet you guys down there..."

Kurt was into his clothing in moments, just slipping into his jeans without bothering to put on his boxers or a shirt. Madison on the other hand, had to struggle into her bra, her jeans and blouse. Kurt pulled her to him really quick and then teleported down to the war room.

" Nice timing...Jean just notified you and you're dressed already..." Professor Xavier said, not noticing the look on Logan's face.

" Dad...Nothing like that..."

" What do you mean by that?"

" Kurt was being my model for my latest painting and they have to be in the nude...He had a towel in his lap..."

" And you?"

" Also had a towel on Dad...C'mon...I'm twenty two..." she growled.

Kurt could now see the striking resemblance between the two. Although she didn't have his black hair, she had his face and temperament. He saw her hands clench slightly, as if she too had a hidden weapon beneath her fair, tanned skin. " Um...sorry to bust ze family argument...But ve do need ze info for ze mission." Kurt interjected.

: Thank you Kurt.: Professor Xavier said silently to him. " Now, we have a hostage situation in Fort Worth..."

Kurt saw Madison's face ashen and blanch almost immediately, and he saw she was gripping the table with a grip like steel.

" The hostages don't happen to be a family of seven, under the name Davenport..." Her tone sounded frightened, worried. Absolutely terrified.

Professor Xavier didn't answer at first, but Madison saw the look in his eyes as an answer to her question.

" Dammit to hell..." she whispered.

Definitely his daughter...Kurt thought.

They received the rest of their information, Kurt looking to Madison. She looked wrecked, but he barely heard the professor saying that he didn't want Madison on this mission.

" What! That's my uncle out there, the rest of my family!"

" Don't worry Madison...Kurt's not going either. In fact, I need both of you here, as this is a day mission, to keep an eye on the students. Besides, Kurt has another lesson in about twenty minutes. Go on...I'm sorry Madison...". The professor held a long gaze with the twenty-two year old, and she huffed from the room.

" Kurt...Hurry and go after her...She's bound to harm something..." Logan said.

Kurt teleported after her, ducking as Madison swung her leg around. He tripped her with his tail, quickly pinning her to the ground. " Calm down, please." he whispered, looking at her with an urgency hidden in his eyes. " Let's just finish ze paintink und I vill cancel my class for today..." He teleported them to her classroom before Logan saw them and went behind the screen again, and stripped to his towel. He heard the door lock by way of telekinesis, and sat on his stool.

Madison looked at him again, appreciating the splendor of his naked body before her. His taught muscles beneath his blue fur, his tail twitching. She smiled a moment, considering his tail. I wonder what he could do with that? She thought.

Kurt saw her smile and watched her look at his tail. " Vas? Eet tvitches by eetself..." he shrugged innocently. He smiled himself and looked over to Madison behind the canvas. " Ahrn't you goink to get back into your towel?"

Madison looked to Kurt and smiled. " What? You want to see me naked?"

" Who vouldn't?" he said, trying to hide his smile. He looked at her with unreadable golden eyes, and saw Madison blush lightly. " Vas?"

" Nothing..." she lied, when in fact she was turned on to hell by him. She couldn't help but to look at his body with appreciation. He was lithe, well toned, and had the body of a panther. He was very attractive to her. She was silent for about twenty minutes when she smiled and dipped a thin tipped brush in white, and signed her initials. " Come look at this."

Kurt wrapped the towel expertly around himself and walked over to the winter belle. He had to bit his lip to keep from laughing. It was a scene, probably one that Logan had envisioned in his mind of the thought of the two being naked and alone in the same room, of them both in the nude, Madison's hands expertly place over her bosom.

" Zat ees vonderful Madison...You have an amazink gift..."

Madison put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, then dared to rest her cheek on his shoulder. " Thanks Kurt...Mind you...This doesn't mean anything..." Well, hopefully not yet. She thought.

" You sure about zat?" Kurt said, turning to her and wrapping his arms about her. He was trying to surpress the erection that he had, for her very touch electrified him. He could barely contain it. " I have to get goink...My student's ahr showing up for class by now."

" Yeah...You may wanna hide that boner..."

Several days passed, Logan coming home and spending time with Madison once the plane landed. She rushed out to greet her family, kissing all five of her younger cousins fervently. She kissed her aunt and uncle, hugging her aunt tightly. She jumped to Logan's arms, who kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. That evening, Madison fell asleep with her head in Logan's lap, who was contently stroking her hair to help her feel better. When eleven o clock came, he carried her up to her room, placing her gently underneath the sheets. He turned to leave when he saw it. It was a magnificent work done in pencil, and not to his surprise of Kurt.

She's not that bad...he thought. He set the picture down and left her in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Elusive Poet

Hair whiter than gleaming snow.

Sapphire eyes that always know.

Beautiful smiles that captivate.

A heart so pure and free of hate.

Gentle hands that sweet express.

Artisiac fantasies that hold no test.

A mind so set to what she believes

That holds the beauty of autumn leaves.

Intelligence that shines with all she can do.

And paint the dawns sweet with morn's dew.

A heart whose endurance is not easily spent.

Alas, tis a heart of innocence.

Kurt looked over the poem he had written especially for Madison, although he was going to make sure she didn't know it was him. She could never know how easily her unknown spell had worked it's magic on him so quickly, with that first touch of her artistic fingers on his fur. He teleported from his room and in front of hers, making sure she wasn't inside before he slide it inside. Then he was gone again as footsteps loomed from the hallway, with Logan coming down the hall towards his room.

Kurt looked about his class three days later, it was a dull day and everyone was mostly looking out the windows at the falling leaves. Even he couldn't help not wanting to teach at the specific moment. He would rather be cooking for his and Maidson's dinner date tonight. He loved these kids yes, but it was a crime to keep them inside at the moment. He saw a familiar white head go passed the door and looked to his class.

" Alright...You kids vin..."

Jubilee and Kitty both looked surprised at him. Bobby, John, and Judas couldn't help but looked confused, and Rogue looked to Akime with an innocent shrug.

" You all ahr just staring out ze vindows...I have an idea...Tonight's homevork ees to go outside today and write a poem in German about ze surroundink nature."

Rogue smiled at Kurt. " Kurt...Does that mean that class is dismissed?"

" Yes...Now...Off vit all of you...Eet's a crime to keep you all in on such a beautiful autumn day." He smiled as all his students were immediately gone, and outside, running in the leaves, dropping their books as well.

He walked out of his classroom, and listened to Madison's serene voice carry down the hall as she taught the older kids about Egyptian art. He walked towards her classroom and leaned into the doorway, listening to her silken words.

" As you can see on this slide, the basis of the Egyptian art was the head sideways, the torso foreword, and the legs and feet to the side as well. The men have toned muscles, no matter what. This was the standard for I'd say three dynasties before Ak'naton's artistic revolution. Can anyone tell me what was the most noted piece from that time? Um...Donovan..."

" The headdress of Nefertiti."

" Precisely. Now can anyone tell me why?" Maidson looked to her other students that consisted of Amara, Donovan, and three newer students." Mara?"

" Because one eye is missing from the piece."

" Precise again. Now, by the next class, I want a two page paper in ink on Ak'naton's revolution and why he was a threat to the church. Dismissed."

Kurt stood aside as the five students filed out of the room, and then walked in to the room himself. " Vas other t'ings do you learn about een here?"

" Literature, mythology, one of my better subjects. You let your students out early too?"

" Ja...Can't keep zem pent up on a day like zis...Eet's too beautiful outside."

" A mind so set as to what she believes, that holds the beauty of autumn leaves." she whispered to herself, smiling.

" Vas?" Kurt said, trying to sound and look innocent.

" It's from a poem someone wrote to me...I can't tell who wrote it. It was typed. It goes hair whiter than gleaming snow. Sapphire eyes that always know. Beautiful smiles that captivate. A heart so pure and free of hate. Gentle hands that sweet express. Artisiac fantasies that hold no test. A mind so set to what she believes, that holds the beauty of autumn leaves. Intelligence that shines with all she can do. And paint the dawns sweet with morn's dew. A heart whose endurance is not easily spent. Alas, tis a heart of innocence." she recited. " It was such a beautiful poem. It seems as if I have a secret admirer. A romantic at that." She pulled her desk drawer open, looking at the paper affectionately.

" Vas vould you do eef you found ze person zat wrote you zat?"

" Probably kiss him..." she said blatantly. She shook out of her fantasy, looking at Kurt. If only he wrote it. She thought. " Here I am babbling about nonsense... We'd better get ready for dinner...I'll see you at seven in the front hall."

Kurt watched her leave and smiled to himself. " So she vould kiss me? Maybe I should tell her..." he pondered aloud, teleporting to his room. He took a hot shower, allowing the water to release the taught muscles there. He dried off, making sure his fur and hair were dry before pulling up his toothbrush and brushing his teeth. He brushed back his hair, pulling on a deep green shirt over a pair of his blue jeans. He tucked them in, not bothering to put on any shoes. He teleported down to the kitchen, where Ororo had a surprise waiting for him.

" Not one word to Logan..." she whispered. " Champaign, candles, roast beef, potatoes and carrots, french bread, plus all necessary dishes and utensils. Logan would kill me if he found out that I was helping you set up to go on a date with his daughter." She looked around, then handed him a small bouquet of roses and orchids. " A little dinner decoration. Scott and Jean have a table set up for both of you in the old stables. Lace cloth and everything..."

She went to leave, as did Kurt, and then turned around. " Kurt.."

Kurt turned to face her. " Ja?"

" Be careful...She's been hurt badly...She was engaged before her fiancé found out that she was a mutant...Don't make her remember that by all means." she said, then she disappeared from Kurt's view.

Kurt took the basket up to his room a moment and looked to the clock. It was fifteen til seven. He'd teleport there in ten, at least be five minutes early. He looked through his closet, finding a nice, but casual jacket that he could use in case if the night got a bit cold for Madison. He teleported to the front, the basket in hand, and waited patiently for Madison to arrive. He waited about three minutes before she came down the stairs, her hair down in its full length, and in a long skirt and long sleeved shirt. She wore heeled sandals, and had a shawl in her hands.

" You look vonderful Madison..." he said, looking at her. " I have a surprise for you...zis vay..." He gently took her hand, and they walked out the front door, going around the side of the house and into the orchards.

" You know...I love this kind of weather..." she admitted. " I have a gift for you by the way...But it can wait." She smiled and put her shawl around her shoulders, looking up at the sky. " I can't wait til we have a good blizzard..."

" Vas?"

" My code name is Blizzard, they're my favorite of the winter storms. I'll explain the many mutations I've gained ever since my mutation manifested if you want."

" Sure t'ink...I vould like to know vas I have to vork vith concernink mien team mates." Kurt opened the door to the old stables and pulled a candle out of the basket, then he lit it, and walked over to the table, lighting all the candles there. He unpacked their dishes, and then served their meal, which was still quite warm. " As you vould say in french...' Bon appetit mademoiselle'."

Madison sat down and Kurt pushed her in and they sat in privacy together, talking gaily about their classes. " Amara...Don't even get me into her... She nearly burnt my last painting...You know, the most recent one...when she dozed off during class and woke up from a nightmare, flinging fire everywhere. She is so lucky that I can freeze things quickly..."

" Let me see...You can control und summon ice und vinter veather, you have telekinesis, und you have telepathy as well. Plus Logan's healink factor... Zat ees a lot for von mutant to handle."

" Not once you can control them all...It took me awhile, but I did learn how." She looked away a moment and then to Kurt. " It was all in vain too..."

: Madison...I need to see you and Kurt now...In Cerebro..: Xavier said to Madison.

: We're on our way Uncle Charlie.: she replied. " Kurt...We need to cut dinner short...Charles needs to see us in Cerebro..." She looked to the candles and froze the tips of them all. She walked over to Kurt and they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Mission

Madison looked to Xavier as they arrived, and saw a young man on the screen. " New student for us to get?" she asked knowingly.

" Yes...I would rather you and Kurt go on this...His name is Piotr Rasputin...He's an orphan. He's just lost his mother due to anti-mutant protestors. It's snowing there so it will be in your element Madison. Kurt...Dress warm. Go quickly...He's in danger."

Madison nodded and ran off, changing quickly into her X-men uniform. She looked to Kurt, who was looking towards her as he zipped up his uniform.

" Zis vay...Hurry..." Kurt said. He teleported them instead, prepping the jet for take off upon their arrival.

" Nervous?"

" Usually Scott und Logan ahr vith me...But yet again, zey ahr still recuperatink from ze mission three days ago." Kurt said. He looked to Madison, as he knew this was her first mission as an X-Man, and saw that her hands were trembling as she prepped the co-pilot controls. " Buckle up...Ve're takink off."

" Aye aye Capt'n..." she replied sarcastically. She watched as Kurt pushed the throttle to full as they took to the air, going towards Moscow. She looked to him, something sitting in her belt pouch.

" You ver supposed to give me somet'ink, as I recall..." Kurt said, trying to relax the mood on the jet.

" That'll have to wait for now." Madison said. She let her senses stray, including her telepathy and suddenly looked back towards the cargo bay, her eyes flaring with surprise. " The hell!" She sniffed really quick and shook her white mane. " I don't believe this."

" Vas?" Kurt asked, now interested.

" I think I'm sensing and smelling three students on board...Turn on the cargo bay lights a moment. We might have some stow aways..." Madison half laughed. She got up, going to the back and opening the cargo bay. " Dammit. Rogue, Donovan, Cajun, get up here now."

" Ms. Enright...We had no clue that you would be taking off any time soon...I swear to god..." Donovan said, his lupine tail quivering. His ears pricked a moment. " How did you know we were here anyways?"

" One, my nose...I have my dad's senses. Two, my telepathy. You guys could have jeopardized our mission if I hadn't reached a pre-meditative range. Now...All three of you take a seat and stay there. You're Remy right? The new student from Louisiana in my art class?"

" Oi Mademoiselle. Remy LeBeau at yo' service." he said, his voice heavy with a Cajun accent. He pulled out his cards, twiddling the ace of spades in his hands.

Madison looked at the card and bit her lip. " Dammit..." she whispered. " Damn card divination...Remy, is that a new deck?"

" Oi..."

" Shuffle it really quick...The hand it to me."

" Card divination?" Rogue repeated. She looked on as Maidson took the now shuffled deck from Remy. She counted two cards, placing them on the bottom and looked at the first card.

" Shit..." she said, looking at the card. It was the ace of spades.

" What is it Madison?" Rogue said. She looked at the card as Maidson showed it to her. " Wouldn't it be a lucky card?" She looked up the the now ashened faced Madison and watched her hand the deck back to Remy.

" No...Aces of Hearts and Diamonds are wanted cards. Spades stand for enemies or threats and clubs mean pain. An Ace of spades, if I were to have four decks, and get each ace of spades, would mean that we have a very perilous mission ahead of us. Not one word Kurt...The cards have never lied to me." She took her seat beside Kurt and the three teens watched as Kurt reached over and took her hand. They seemed to be whispering to one another about something and it was making Madison more and more uneasy. She shook her head and looked away from Kurt as he tried to talk to her.

They were in Moscow sooner than they planned and Madison looked to the teens that had stown away. " Do not leave this plane unless called for. Donovan, be ready to rip anyone's throat out that even tries to break in. Rogue, if Donovan can't get over here in time, touch them. Remy, if neither Rogue nor Donovan is in the vicinity...Um...what can you do?"

" Charge dese cards..." Remy replied. He flashed Madison a smile and locked eyes with her. " No worries..."

Madison and Kurt walked ten feet away from the jet and he teleported them into Moscow, Madison searching the whole time for Piotr. She found him, and indeed he was in danger, because he was running down the street in front of him, a crowd brandishing pitchforks and other weapons at him and running behind him. Blizzard stepped into the way of Piotr and the crowd, putting a hand up to stay him.

" Piotr Rasputin? We're here to help you..." she said authoritively.

" T'ank got..." he whispered. " Where ahr we goink?"

" You're going with Nightcrawler out of sight. I'll take care of the crowd." She sniffed one more time, smelling something pungent close by. " Nightcrawler..."

" Vas ees eet Blizzard..."

" Get Piotr to the Blackbird and come back. Besides the crowd we're not alone." She looked again towards the crowd, picking up a sleet storm to blind them of Piotr's escape. Then suddenly she was tackled from the side, claws and teeth biting into her flesh. She pushed her attacker off, and skidded to a stop ten feet away. She looked up as her flesh healed, her eyes narrowing in hatred. " You..." she hissed. With a flick of each wrist; one power she had neglected ( for good reason) to tell Kurt about, eight inch ivory/adamantium claws shot out from her knuckles.

" Just like Daddy aren't you Princess..." Sabertooth snarled. He lunged at her again, Madison shoving three of her six claws into his torso and the other three across his face, leaving three deep gashes in his cheek and nose. " Bitch..."

" Proud of it." she snarled. As she circled Sabertooth again, her hair began to change. It was growing shorter, wilder, then it turned midnight black. " Now look who you've brought out to play."

Sabertooth roared in protest at the transformation, but then he ran towards the young woman, catching her hard in the shoulders with his own claws and three of hers. " What's you're name girly?"

" Wolverette..." she hissed.

Kurt appeared at the Blackbird with Piotr, rushing him inside. " You three...Find him somet'ink comfortable to vear...Und remember...Don't let anyvon but Madison und myself on zis jet."

Madison kicked Sabertooth away and then froze him to the brick wall, making sure that she calmed herself before Kurt returned. He could never see her like this. By the time she sniffed him a few feet behind her, her hair was back to its seemingly normal length and white once more. " We need to leave now." She walked over to him and they were back at the jet in moments.

Once inside, Madison began prepping the Blackbird once more. Kurt took them off, and then Madison stood up. She walked over to Piotr, and sat beside him.

" Piotr..."

" Da?" he replied, looking up at her.

" My name is Madison Enright...This is Remy, Kurt, Donovan, and Rogue. Although Remy, Donovan, and Rogue really shouldn't be here..." she added with slight amusement. " We're taking you to Xavier's School for Gifted Children. We're here to help you..."

" T'ank you..." he whispered. He looked up at Madison, and then away again. " Dey called me Colossus..." Then he sat back and didn't speak another word for the rest of the trip.

Madison shook her head as they walked off the jet, holding it lightly in her hand.

" Madison..." Kurt whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder and stopping her gently. He turned her to him and moved her hand, and looked into her eyes. " Ahr you alright?"

" Yeah...Just sorta lost myself when I fought Sabertooth earlier...I don't really remember much of it..." She lied, moving away from the blue furred man. She walked away simply, her hand shaking.

Kurt watched as Madison left to the women's locker room to change out of her uniform. He bit his lip and ported in front of her, stopping her with a worried look hidden in his eyes. " Madison...Vas ees wrong?"

" Nothing Kurt...I promise..." she whispered. " Excuse me please." She pushed passed him, and entered the women's locker room and slumped down onto a bench, leaning foreword with her head in her hands.

" Ms. Enraht?" Rogue said. " Ms. Enraht..Ahr ya okay?" She entered in slowly, Madison's hair suddenly changing from long white to short black. " Oh mah gawd..."

" Rogue...Get out of here now..." Madison said quickly, clenching her fists as her claws burst out.

" Ms. Enraht...What's wrong...Ah can help ya..." Rogue said, fear running wild through her veins.

Madison breathed in deep, smelling Rogue's confusion and fear on the air. It hung in the air like an invisible tapestry.

" Ms. Enraht...Can ya calm down?" Rogue whispered. She walked over to Madison, taking the hand of the enraged woman and suddenly her claws shifted back into the skin slowly. Madison's other hand flew up and the center claw retracted so that it wouldn't pierce Rogue's throat. Rogue screamed suddenly, Madison's eyes turned red and Rogue watched as Madison overid the urge to slice something, mainly her, into ribbons.

" I...I could have killed you..." she panted, her hair growing quickly. She retracted the claws on her other hand and moved Rogue. " Why the hell did you follow me in here?"

" Ah was tryin' to help..." Rogue looked ready to cry, although the worst was over.

" That's the problem Rogue...No one can help me...Hun...I'm sorry I frightened you." She pulled the frightened girl to her and embraced her.

" I didn't know that..." Rogue looked up to Madison, now awe struck at the destructive force embracing her.

" Nobody does, save Dad...He may know...And maybe Chuck...But no one else, except you. You can't breathe a word of it to anyone." Madison looked at Rogue with a pleading look. " It usually doesn't happen unless I'm really pissed...But when Sabertooth showed up...I lost all pretenses of sanity and just let rage take over...He killed my mom Rogue..." she breathed out softly. " I'm really sorry..."

" Don' worry about it, sug. It was mah own fault for gettin' near a rabid wolverine anyways.." She quirked a grin and Madison grinned back at her.

" Go get Remy and Donovan. Make sure he has his tail tied down and his beanie on...I'll treat you three to a movie..."

" Can't...Bobby, Jubes, Kitty, an' Ah have homework for Kurt's class. Besides...You an' Kurt have a date to finish up. Get goin'..."

" Damn..." She laughed. " Hand me my skirt and blouse please...I'd best go talk to Kurt..."

" Have a g'night Ms. Enraht..." Rogue said when Madison finished dressing.

" Good night Rogue..."

Madison walked into the garden, sniffing the night air. It was full with the faint stench of brimstone and Madison followed it, Kurt's gift in her hands. " Kurt?"

" Madison?" Kurt replied. He stood up to meet the woman, and looked at her with a worried glance. " I heard Rogue scream, ees everyt'ing alright?" he looked at her and with out realizing it, took her hands.

" Yeah...She didn't know I had Dad's healing factor... It's slower than his, but she saw some of the wounds I had... I also accidentally put two holes in my locker with ice shards right next to where Rogue was standing..." She laughed unamused at her rage. " I scared the shit out of the poor kid..."

Kurt shook his head. " Sounds like eet...Ees she alright?"

" She is, just a tad shaken...But she knows I was really pissed about Sabertooth." She looked at his hands, his rough, calloused hands, and looked at her own. Underneath her skin was a very deadly concealed weapon that had nearly killed the girl. She looked at the velvet pouch in her hands and smiled. " Here...I gotta get to bed...Goodnight Kurt..." She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek, and hugged him tightly. Her hands rested the velvet pouch in his and she smiled brightly. " Thank you for a very..." she paused, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. "…interesting evening."

" Bitteshan..." he replied, a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. He closed his door and strolled to his bed. He laid down, slowly opening the small velvet pouch. Inside he found a white box, in which he opened anticipantly. He slowly put the lid aside and gently allowed his finger to traverse the beautifully embroidered gold cross inside. Mien Gott! This is beautiful! He thought, genuinely surprised by the gift. He pulled a slim gold chain from his chest of drawers and tenderly put the cross and then put the chain around his neck. He looked to the side for a moment and thought deeply. He concluded for the night when he reached over and turned off his lamp and leaned into the pillow to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meet Wolverette

Madison lay in bed that night, tossing and turning greatly in her sleep. She bolted up, her claws extending and suddenly retracting when she saw nothing but blood on the wall.

" No..." she shouted. She flew from her bed, and punched the wall with such a force that it knocked Ororo's bed from the wall by three inches. She continues to assail the wall with nothing but her fists until Ororo came in, and then Madison saw nothing but blood and bone on her face either.

" Madison..." Ororo said, catching Madison's arms. " Damn! LOGAN!"

" Get the hell away from me!" She screamed. She pushed Ororo to the floor and with that, her hair went short and black and her eyes flared red. " Ro...You'd better run..." she breathed out. iSnikt./i Six inch blades protruded from her knuckles and she took a single step towards the fallen weather witch.

Ororo was speechless at the sudden transformation of Logan's daughter and backed up slowly until she tripped on Logan's foot. " Oh my god Logan...What happened to her?"

Logan was just as speechless as Ororo, but had no words to explain it. " I have no fucking clue darlin'. Run...Now...She's going to kill someone or rip something to shreds. GO! Get everyone off this floor and have the professor get us to the danger room stat."

Ororo ran out of the room and Kurt ran in, trying to find out what the hell happened. " Shaizur! Vas ze hell happened een here!" he shouted.

" Get out of here Kurt. She's gonna kill someone if she gets past me." Logan said.

iSnikt./i Logan's claws were unsheathed. Six blades of deadly nine inch adamantium and the wolverine. Kurt's eyes went wide when he saw the mix of ivory and adamantium claws protruding from Madison's knuckles. " Madison?"

" Go Kurt..." Logan snarled.

Kurt was gone and began helping Ororo heard the kids to one of the upper levels. He was so frightened that that was truly Madison. But how? Has she been hiding this from all of us? Why would she? She shouldn't though...Especially form me...he thought. " Ro...Vere ees Rogue?"

Rogue wandered into Madison's room and was brought to full wakefulness when she saw the father and daughter fighting. " Oh Mah GOD! Madison!" she screamed.

Madison's blood red eyes turned on Rogue and she felt the urge to kill surge through her at the sight of defenseless prey. She kicked Logan hard in the gut, sending the man through the wall into Ororo's room and the wall crumbled in his wake, knocking him loopy for just a few moments. She then rounded on Rogue, who again screamed and turned to the wall, pulling off one of her gloves.

" Madison...I don't wanna do this to ya..." she whimpered, her eyes full of tears and fright.

Kurt heard Rogue's scream and teleported to Madison's room almost instantly and came upon the sight of the untamed daughter of the wolverine stalking the cornered Rogue like prey. Just as Madison saw Kurt, she moved away from the frightened girl and pinned him to the wall and inhaled deeply, Kurt's familiar scent urging her desire to kill.

" Are you going to let me leave so I can kill Sabertooth's fucking ass?" she snarled from deep within her, where the animal inside her was not yet tame.

" Not until you've gained some measure of composure..." Kurt whispered. " How about zis..."

" What?"

" Hair vhiter zan gleamink snow. Sapphire eyes zat alvays know. Beautiful smiles zat captivate. A heart so pure und free of hate. Gentle hands zat sveet express. Artisiac fantasies zat hold no test. A mind so set to vat she believes, zat holds ze beauty of autumn leaves." he said softly, his eyes locking with hers the whole time. By the time he had said 'holds the beauty of autumn leaves', Madison was beginning to calm down. " Intelligence zat shines een all she can do, and paints ze dawns sveet vith morns dew. A heart whose endurance ees not easily spent."

Madison's grip on Kurt's shirt was loosening and her claws were beginning to retract as he grew closer to ending the poem.

" Alas...Tis a heart of innocence." he breathed out.

He watched as Madison's hair grow longer and white once more and Logan stood up and held his stomach. Kurt saw tears slide down Madison's cheeks and caught her as she fell to the floor. He knelt with her and held her close to him.

" Madison...vas happened to you?" he whispered, looking down to her.

" I...I don't know..." she replied. " I've been trying to avenge my mother for so long that the bottled rage I have is just hurting myself and other people." She looked up at Kurt and locked his eyes with hers. " You wrote the poem..."

" I did.." Kurt admitted.

" I'm sorry..." she whispered. She kissed Kurt quickly, and ran from the room.

Kurt wandered through the mansion the next morning, trying to make sense of what had happened last night in Madison's room. He was also trying to piece together why he wanted to be around Madison so much as well.

" Professor?" he said, walking into Xavier's office.

" Yes Kurt?"

" Vere ees Madison?" he asked.

" In the garden at the moment. Go ahead if you want to see her."

Kurt nodded and teleported to the garden, Madison sketching in her drawing pad. He sat watching her for a few minutes, and sat beside her. " So...Vas ahr you goink to do now about last night?"

" I'm not sure Kurt...I'll probably leave for a while, to cool my jets a bit...Not now though...It's almost spring and Christmas is close by. I'll do a little bit of shopping and leave the presents under the tree...All I know is that my dad is pissed at me about last night.." she said. A solitary tear fell from her cheek onto Kurt's hand and he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

" I do not hold you aht fault for anyt'ing zat happened last night...Logan ees vorried about you. Zat ees all I'm sure..." he whispered.

" Why do you have this affect on me? I mean...I don't know how, but it almost seems that every time I'm around you, nothing is wrong, although a lot of shit is..." Madison choked out.

" I do not know myself liebe...but you are not ze only von affected..." he whispered. Kurt gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Madison cried in Kurt's arms, comforted by his solace and silent understanding, not knowing the man holding her loved her.

Three weeks later, Kurt sat alone in his room, contemplating much on Madison. She was a wounded lion, a woman who had lost her mother and never been able to cope with the unknown rage from it. He was also contemplating their relationship. He was certain that they could have something more than friendship, but wasn't sure if Madison would actually give in. " Shaizur..." he laughed. " In such short time none ze less." He stood up, walking to Madison's room. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he heard Madison say ' 'Ro, I can't take that chance...' and he knocked gently, Madison and Ororo talking.

" Hi Kurt..." she said with a weary smile. Her eyes still shone with the depression she had carried since the incident in her room. " Is there anything you need?"

" Nein...I vus goink to ask eef you vere busy tonight..." he said nonchalantly, though he was smiling broadly.

Madison smile and closed the door a bit, she and Ororo sharing some heated whispers. " What do you have in mind?" she giggled. She turned to face Ororo, a shocked, but amused look on her face. " I heard that Ororo Maya Munroe..."

With that Ororo burst out laughing and Kurt shook his head. " Eef you ahr busy vit 'Ro..."

" Oh no...She was just leaving..." Madison said, pushing the woman out of her room. Ororo must have done something hilarious while Kurt wasn't looking, for Madison burst into laughter, forgetting her woes for a while.

" Vhy don't ve go for a movie?" Kurt said, looking curiously at Madison.

" Love to Kurt...I'll be down in twenty, kay?" she said, her voice bright and cheery for once.

" Vas ze hell ees 'Ro doink?"

" I'll tell ya later..." Madison replied, chasing after Ororo, who squealed and ran down the hall, Logan looking out of his door. Ororo ducked inside of there, Madison soon following

Madison pinned Ororo to Logan's bed, and the woman was trying so hard not to laugh. " You really do love him?"

" Love who?" Logan said, looking to his daughter and Ororo. " And Maddy, if you weren't my daughter, I'd consider this really kinky right about now."

" Nothing Daddy..." Madison said. " Great...Even my own father now! Jeez..." : And yes Ororo...I do happen to love him. Just don't know how I'm gonna break it to Dad...:

Ororo burst out laughing and Madison got up, going to her room and changing. By the time she went down stairs, Kurt was there, face makeup on to hide his fur and gloves on his hands. " Your missing one thing Kurt and that's lip color...Up to my room please..."

" I'm not a personal elevator..." he said, looking down and above his sunglasses disapprovingly.

" I know, but do you want to here a very specific word all night?" Madison said, raising a perceptive eyebrow.

" True...Shaizur..." he laughed. " I thought zat I forgot somet'ink." He was gone and he came back, looking more natural now. He looked to Madison and took her hand, and he teleported them to the garage. " Vas movie do you vent to see?"

" It doesn't matter...Just as long as we have a good time." Madison replied. She felt so right around him, he made her problems disappear and she never wanted it to be any other way.

They enjoyed their movie, watching the last Lord of the Rings movie. Kurt walked Madison to her room after they got back, and they both sighed deeply.

" Vell...I guess zis ees guten nahct..." he said, shifting his shoulders slightly, his tail twitching.

" Yes...it has been a good night...Night Kurtzchen..." she whispered. She kissed him softly on his cheek and hugged him tightly. She gave him a weary smile and closed her bedroom door and leaving Kurt with a worried smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Departure

The weeks dragged by. Christmas came, and New Year's passed, Madison's heart growing heavier with her depression. She kept to herself most of the time, even after hers and Kurt's date, just wishing silently that she could just throw away the darker side of herself. She said she stayed for her students, though she stayed mainly for Rogue, who had taken up Humanities to be with Madison. The southern belle had been a really wonderful friend to Madison, both looking at the other as a long lost sister they never got to have. But when summer started, and Madison had been out most of the day, Kurt grew worried. He knew what was bound to happen that night.

Madison rode in on her dad's bike, tears streaking her tan face. She walked into the mansion, heading straight for the Professor's study. " Charles?"

" Yes Madison?"

" I need to leave for a bit...I got a really bad feeling right now and I need to check on some of the family...I'll be taking the Nova..."

" Madison...I've recently been in Cerebro and there is mutant activity near your uncle's ranch...Check it out while your there...I have suspicions that it is Sabertooth...Be careful." He poured himself a cup of tea, and looked to the woman. " When can I expect you back?"

" When I come back Charles...I haven't decided just how long I'll be gone. Definitely before the beginning of August though. I'll be back to teach my classes."

Charles nodded and Madison left, going upstairs to her room. She took out her keys, fumbling with them as Kurt walked up the stairs and over to her.

" Madison?" he whispered. Gods, he didn't know how much his voice thrilled her, sent shivers down her very spine. It electrified every follicle of her body that left her with a residual tingle when he touched her. " Liebe, vas ees wrong?"

" I have to leave for a while Kurt..." she replied, opening the door. She walked to her closet, grabbing a duffle and rushing to her bathroom and grabbing her brush and toothbrush. She packed two weeks of jeans and five shirts, as well as undergarments.

Kurt stood in the doorway as he watched Madison, confused to all hell. " Madison...Vhy now?" he asked, hurt by her decision

" It's the summer...These kids deserve a summer break. And besides, I need to check on my uncle and his family...Cerebro has been notified of mutant activity there." She turned to face the man standing in her doorway and set her bag down as she packed her clothes.

Kurt walked in, and took Madison's hand before she packed another pair of jeans. " Maddy...Vas ees wrong?"

Madison had been contemplating every one of her emotions that day and had realized that love belonged fully to the man standing beside her now. " Because Kurt...Like I said a long time ago, I need some time to get rid of all this anger. It's been bottled for so long...Hell..." she shouted, throwing his hand away. " If she were to take over again, I could kill you, 'Ro, even Rogue...Please don't make this harder than it is for me Kurtzchen...It's breaking my heart to have you be the one I say goodbye to..."

" Vhy ees zat?"

Madison bit her lip as she looked up to him, her eyes teary.

Kurt took her before she could say anything, and pulled her to him. " I vant you to know Madison, I care very much for you...Don't leave like zis now.."

" I have to..." Gods, she wanted to kiss him...Hell, she wanted him so badly, she could barely contain it. She loved this man, but she had to leave him behind without him knowing. She had no right to be happy, as she thought. She only had a single function that she believed was to destroy. She could never keep something as precious as his love for her own.

" Liebe..." Kurt whispered, burying his face in her neck. " Ich liebe dich..."

Madison looked at Kurt with those three words. She looked at him with surprise and his tears were shed at that moment. " Why? Why do you love me, of all people?"

"Because I can barely believe zat a beautiful flover such as yourself could not want anyt'ink but loneliness...Everyone needs to feel loved, by a lover...Who ees more zan villink to be loved in return..." he whispered. " I am villink...Only eef you ahr Maddy...God only knows how long I have loved you..." He pulled her to him, his lips pressing lightly against her own, her lithe, dangerous, body pressing against his. Without thinking, his hands moved to her shirt, softly caressing her flesh, his hands gently squeezing the soft mounds on her torso. Madison moaned against his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck. He took her up in his arms and pinned her against the wall, kissing her fervently the whole time. His kisses wandered from her lips to her ear to her neck, with Madison moaning into his ear the whole time.

" Kurt..." she whispered, sliding from his grasp. " I can't do this...Not now...I'm sorry...Just know I will be back soon..." She moved to her closet and shoved clothing into her bag, grabbed her wallet and left to the hall, pressing the elevator button.

" Madison.." Kurt said. " Danke for ze cross by ze vay..." He swallowed hard as the door opened, and a few tears streaked his face. " I love you..."

Madison looked to Kurt's saddened eyes and a tear slid down her cheek. " I love you too Kurt.." And the last she saw was his shocked look.

Madison drove off, knowing Kurt was watching her speed down the road, and headlong into the rain. She angerly wiped away her tears and just stared blankly into the pitch black night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Madison's Return

Kurt looked out the veranda window. It was now near the end of July and Charles was expecting Madison home any day. Though Charles had talked to Madison, Kurt himself had never spoken with her since the departure. He actually hadn't told anyone about speaking with the woman before she left, not even Logan. After the Wolverette's departure, he had confessed to Logan he loved her. Kurt was now a silent man, not speaking much or not at all. He went out a lot, running around the mansion or working out with Scott and Logan to stay in shape. Other than that, he did nothing.

One night, he was doing the dishes from dinner, for he had cooked, when Rogue started swearing . " AHW DAMN! Son of a frickin' bitch!"

" Rogue...Vas ahr you svearink about, huh?" Kurt said, looking down at his sister with a shocked expression. " Such language."

" Ah sliced mah finger on this knahf Kurt...Damn it hurts..." she whimpered, showing her brother her wounded appendage.

" Let's get eet cleaned up...I'll call Jean..." He went to leave as Rogue sighed. " Vas?"

" She's out with Scott...They're at the movies t'naht." Rogue replied sourly.

" Great...Vell...Zere should be some bandages around here somevere..." He scratched his head a moment, looking to his younger sister. " Vas ver you doink vithout your gloves, anyvay?"

" A little somethan' fer when Madison gets back...Paper, knahvs an' gloves don' exactly mix, big brother..."

" Qvite true...To ze bat'room zen...Zere ve should be able to find everyt'ink..." Kurt sighed. He heard a door open to his left, and looked, expecting to see Logan and Ororo back from grocery shopping. " Logan..'Ro..ve have a slight situation..."

Rogue smiled as she saw the person who had entered and looked to Kurt. " Kurt..."

" Vas?" Kurt said, looking down at Rogue. He looked in the direction that she was looking in and turned, seeing someone that he was not expecting to see.

" What the hell gave you the idea that I was either 'Ro or my dad?" Madison replied. She had cut her white hair short now, and she looked fabulous to Kurt, standing in not but a white blouse, a pair of jeans, and cowboy boots. " Well?"

" Madison...Velcome back..." he whispered, shocked and aroused by the sight of her.

Its official...I still love him...Madison thought, smiling. She was caught off guard as Rogue toppled into her, hugging her tightly. " Hey Rogue...Was that you I heard swearing a few minutes ago?"

" Yeah...Logan's rubbin' off on me..." Rogue replied. " I'll leave you two alone. I'll get Remy to help me with the dishes Kurt..."

" No...I'll help him Rogue...I just gotta take my things back up stairs to my room." Madison replied. " I'll be down in a few..." She smiled, Kurt seeing a noticeable change in her eyes. They no longer conveyed depression, or the fear of hurting others, like they had two months prior.

Kurt went back into the kitchen, scrubbing the last of the dishes and teleporting to Madison's room. " Knock knock..." he said, walking over and taking her in his arms.

" Done already?" she replied, looking at the man before her. She looked up to him, her eyes slightly damp.

" Ahhh...Vas did I do zis time to make you all teary eyed?" he said, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Madison choked out a laugh. Things had been hard since she had left so abruptly and here she was now, in the arms of the man she knew she loved, and everything seemed so simple for her as well. " You did nothing...I'm just so happy to see you again Kurtzchen..." she replied, her fingers sliding into his hair and twirling the curled locks.

" Ze same goes for me Maddy...I've missed you greatly..." he whispered, his topaz eyes unable to convey the affection he felt.

" I've missed you as well. So much..." she gave Kurt a teary smile. "...that I came home early. I told Uncle Charlie that I'd be home by the second week of August and here I am...I can't live without you Kurt...But I'm..." she choked as Kurt placed a gentle finger on her lips.

" Shhh...You've changed...I can see eet een your eyes liebe...Do not fear for me...You ahr a risk een of eetself zat I am more zan villink to make..." he whispered. He pulled her close, and his lips slid gently over hers.

Madison leaned into his body, deepening their kiss by three fold, letting her body just mold to his. " I love you..." she whispered against his lips.

Kurt kissed her once more, lifting her to her bed and smiling down at her. " And I love you..." he replied. He trailed a finger down her neck, and unbuttoned her blouse slowly.

" I got an easy way for this..." Madison replied, on claw sliding out and she passed it underneath the buttons, her blouse falling free of her shoulders. She pulled Kurt down for a kiss, her free hand sliding under his shirt and removing it.

Kurt's hands passed over her breasts and he kissed them through the fabric of her bra, and made his way down, easing her jeans off in the process. " Madison..."

" Shh..." was her reply. Kurt could feel his pants grow tighter in the moment and at the same time, thunder crashed and lightening streaked, the room being plunged into darkness.

Kurt's eyes peered into Madison's, though she couldn't see him at first and then she saw his figure still resting where he had been. Kurt's hands left her body a moment as she heard a rustle of shifting fabric and a zipper being undone. Her eyes adjusted completely and there he stood, in the splendor of his naked body. She felt her panties go damp at the sight once more, just like the first time in her class room. She felt his fingers slip through the sides of the thong she wore, pulling the last article down the sides of her hips. She then felt his hands roam upward as Kurt moved to cover her, pressing his naked body to her own.

Kurt shivered slightly at this and kissed the woman beneath him, his hand resting on her hips as his tail teased her sides. He smiled, guiding down to the part of her legs and then trailed the tip on the inside of her thigh, Madison's breathing quickening with this. She gasped when the tip passed over her clitoris, going at this maddening pace that seemed to make her more inebriated than she was.

" Kurt..." she gasped.

" Ja?" he whispered, thunder looming loudly in the back round.

" I...I've never..." she whispered as he kissed her.

" Gotten zis far before?" he smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. " Zere ees not'ink to vorry about liebe...I vill be gentle...Unless you vant to stop..." he whispered beside her ear.

" Don't stop...But...What about my mutation?" she said. " Blood and other bodily fluids remember?"

" Being linked to you for three days vill not matter...I love you Madison..." he said gently. " Vas do you vant from me right now?"

All pretenses of nobility vanished as Madison kissed Kurt hard, her hands on the base of his neck. " I want you to fuck me..." she whispered, her voice a soft growl, exhilarating and impassioned.

Kurt smiled and kissed the woman hard this time, maneuvering himself between her legs, Madison guiding him to the tender spot there. Kurt eased himself inside, going slow so as not to hurt her. She gasped against his lips as he carefully broke through her barrier, tears flooding to her eyes. His hips started to rock, starting a slow rhythm for the two as the wind continued to howl.

Logan walked towards his room, passing by Madison's at the exact moment a faint smell reached his nose. He sniffed a few times. Arousal, blood, and sex were heavy near Madison's bedroom door. He inhaled deeper this time, the smells of brimstone and lavender reaching his nose. He thought a moment on this. Lavender had been his daughter's favorite of scents and wore a perfume to keep the scent with her where ever she went. Then he barked out a laugh, and continued on his way, knowing his daughter was back home.

Madison and Kurt shifted, the woman now on top with Kurt on his back, watching her as she moved with his rhythm, bouncing softly in his lap. Madison pulled Kurt to her arms, her eyes shining with nothing but love for him. " Kurt..." she whispered, her voice full of lust and passion. " I..."

She never finished her sentence as Kurt speed up their rhythm, both on the verge of climax. Madison moaned into the darkness, thunder answering her calls and it boomed louder and closer, rain beginning to pelt the windows. Kurt pressed faster and harder into her, his breath coming in short pants. He felt Madison tighten around him as she called out his name and a rush of liquid followed, Kurt burying his face in her shoulder and groaned in his release. He could feel the transfer of power between them and pulled out, Madison curling beside the man, tired, but happy.

: I can hear you...: Kurt said as Madison's jumbled thoughts entered his mind. " You're very happy, ja?"

" How could I not be?" she replied. She smiled and pulled him close for a kiss. " Damn I'm tired..."

Kurt laughed and kissed her forehead. " Zat ees natural, liebe...You're not goink to send me to my room tonight, ahr you?"

" Hell no...You're staying with me tonight." she replied. She tried to stifle a yawn, but could not, and leaned into Kurt's embrace, falling into a peaceful slumber for the first time in years.


End file.
